The Heart Wants What It Wants
by darkangel9314
Summary: Aria has never failed to appreciate the things she didn't have and her brother's friend Ezra Fitz was one of those things, but after a drunk one night stand will Aria finally get the chance with Ezra that she has always wanted or will everything go down the drain?
1. Chapter 1

The Heart wants what it wants

Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery never once failed to appreciate the things she could never have and right now she was staring at the biggest one. Her brother's best friend, Ezra Fitz. Her crush had started when she was twelve and her brother had brought home his new high school friend. Ezra never looked at her as more than Mike's younger sister though. She sighed and sketched his facial features perfectly in her sketch book. He was talking to her brother about some new college babe that he had just barely met and Aria tried hard not to break her pencil in jealousy.

"Well I got to go bro, I'm going to try and finally score with this chick."

Aria shut her sketch book as Ezra came closer to ruffle her hair. She always hated it when he did that.

"Later Aria."

"Later." She said

When he left, Mike poured her a glass of milk and handed it to her.

"What's wrong Aria?"

"Nothing is wrong Mike. I just have a ton of homework to catch up on."

"Come on sis. I know you."

"No you don't. You only came here from that fancy college of yours for two days out of the month and even then all I see you doing is hanging out with Ezra."

"We'll do something together tomorrow if it worries you so much."

"No. I don't want you to be bored out of your mind."

"With my little sister no way."

Aria gave him a look and finished off the rest of her milk.

"I'm going to hang out with Spencer . Don't wait up."

She needed some girl talk, but when she told Spencer about it. It only made things worse.

"I told you. Ezra is out of your league. You should give Jason a shot."

"Jason ugh."

Spencer rolled his eyes and concentrated on his homework. Jason wasn't so bad, but he was no Ezra Fitz.

"Come on Aria. It's just one day."

"Fine. I'll try one date."

"Finally this will be good for you Aria."

"I hope you're right."

"I'll call Jason and tell him the good news."

Aria rolled her eyes as Spencer called Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 2

To give him credit, Jason took her to a concert and dinner afterwards Aria just wasn't into it.

"I can tell you're not having a good time Aria." He said

He was driving her back home when he finally had broken the awkward silence.

"That's not true."

"Is it not?"

"Yes I actually had a good time tonight."

"You're not a very good liar Aria. I know you better than that."

Aria looked down at her hands and shrugged. She knew he was right, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I think you should go in now. I wouldn't want you to get too bored with me."

Aria looked up to see that Mike was on the porch with none other than Ezra. Aria wished that she had that kind of interest for Jason, but she didn't.

"I'll see you at school."

"Whatever."

Aria got out of the car and headed towards Ezra and Mike

"What's up?" she asked

"Just discussing a college party for my frat house."

Aria's mood perked up slightly. She had heard of some college parties ,but had never attended one. The thought intrigued her.

"Call me crazy, but can I come?" she asked

"No." Mike said firmly.

"Oh come on. I'm not a child anymore Mike."

"You're still my little sister and I say no. That's final and don't argue with me on this one Aria."

"Please Mike. I promise to be on my best behavior."

Mike sighed shaking his head.

"Fine I'll let you come, but if you get in trouble don't blame me."

Aria felt herself grinning from ear to ear as she rode in Ezra's car. She couldn't believe Mike had actually allowed her to go, but then again she had been badgering him.

"No go do your own thing and stay out of trouble. I don't want mom and dad to hear about this." Mike told her sternly.

Aria nodded and got out of the car.

Luckily for her she knew a few people there and started to chat with a few of them. Beers were passed around as Aria continued to drink. It was a party after all. Aria lost count of the beers she had consumed after her fifth and the world blurred together in speeding images. Drinking, dancing, grinding, flirting, kissing, touching, and then sweet black bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 3

Aria woke up and almost immediately wished she hadn't. Her head was pounding and she was sore all over her body for some strange reason.

What the hell had happened last night?

She remembered the constant drinking but nothing else.

"Finally you're awake."

Aria sprang up to see Ezra in her room and wondered how the hell had she gotten in her room. And if she just got drunk why did her body hurt all over?

"Ezra. What are you doing here? What happened last night?"

"Listen Aria I'll tell you everything, but you won't like it."

"Just tell me Ezra. I have this really big headache and I want to sleep."

"I think….well I kind of know we…"

"What did we do Ezra?"

"We had sex okay!"

Well that explained why her body hurt and to think she had lost her virginity in a drunken state of mind.

"Tell me what happened. I need to know."

"Well we were both pretty drunk but after some people told me what had happened I managed to piece things together as best as I can."

"Go ahead."

"Well you got drunk with some girl named Hanna, but when I saw you two I pulled you away. Some people say we flirted and we were all over each other before we took it upstairs and you can guess what happened next."

Aria gulped.

"How did I get back in my room?"

"I woke up in the morning and we were well you know naked so I managed to get myself together long enough to put both of our clothes on and I took you downstairs to where your brother was searching around frantically for you. I told him you were passed out in the bathroom. He took you from me and took you home . I followed."

Aria shut her eyes. Her headache was still going strong.

"Can you go get me something for this hangover?"

"Sure."

Ezra left and she was left alone to think about everything that had just happened. She was so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 4

After spending most of Friday with a head pounding hangover, Aria was out and about. She avoided Mike that morning and went over to Spencer's house. She needed some girl time. When Spencer opened the door her face was one of pure anger.

"Wow Aria, you really do like slapping Jason in the face don't you?"

"Look I'm sorry that the date didn't go well but-"

"I'm not talking about the date, which was pretty bitchy of you I might add, I'm talking about the party you went to on Thursday night."

Her face went white.

"What do you know?"

"That you were all over Ezra and you….you."

"Just spit it out spencer."

"You fucked Ezra!"

Aria nodded. "I was drunk besides Ezra had sex with me too."

"Wow that's even worse Aria. You're such an idiot."

"Don't call me that you stupid stuck up bitch."

Aria immediately felt bad about what she had just said.

"Spencer i-"

"Just leave okay. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Spencer slammed the door in Aria's face and Aria had no choice but to go back home.

"Hey little sis. How are you feeling?" Mike asked while folding his laundry.

"I'm fine." She said a little too harshly.

"I know that face Aria. What's wrong?"

"Spencer and I had a fight. It was no big deal."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is she'll come around."

"Yeah."

"Aria-oh hey Ezra."

Aria whirled around to see Ezra standing in the door frame. His eyes locked with hers and she forced herself to look away long enough to pay attention to Mike.

"I'll try to cheer her up Mike."

"Go for it. I'm going to see Mona."

Mike left and Ezra sat down next to her.

"Now tell me what really happened."

"Fine I'll tell you. Spencer is mad at me because I fucked you that night and not our friend Jason."

He laughed

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you shouldn't say fuck. It doesn't look right to me."

"Fine I slept with you. Is that better?"

"It's a start, but she'll get over it. I mean it was a drunken mistake after all. Everyone in college has at least one."

"Do you think it was a mistake?"

"Of course I do Aria. I would have never slept with you if I was sober."

Something inside Aria snapped and she shot out of her chair.

"Why not Ezra? Because I'm not as stupid as some of those other girls you date. Because I'm not a perfect blonde bombshell with enormous fake breast my daddy bought me?"

"Because you're Mike's sister." He snapped.

"Well what if I wasn't? Would you have regretted it then?"

"Yes because sleeping with a girl while you're both drunk out of your mind is wrong to me."

"Why did you even come?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why do you care? It's not like you actually like me."

"I don't hate you either."

"Whatever just leave me alone. I think you've done enough."

Ezra sighed and left Aria alone to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 5

Aria sat on her bed that morning analyzing everything that had happened that night. The images had sharpened themselves out and she now had a clear understanding of what happened at the party. It had all started at three after her and Hanna had one too many beers. They had been sitting on one of the couches talking about Hanna's crush Caleb.

"And I swear he doesn't even know I exist."

"I know how that feels."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Just this guy named Ezra. He's my brother's hot friend and he's totally off limits."

"I got an idea. How about we just suck it up and tell them how we really feel."

"That's a great idea."

"You go first."

Aria spotted Ezra on the couch talking to some blonde bimbo like usual.

"Fine….I'll try, but that blonde is pretty and she has boobs."

"No big deal. You have boobs too learn how to use them to your advantage."

"What if she tries to fight me?"

"I'll take care of that. Just go get him tiger."

Hanna fixed Aria's shirt so that a big amount of cleavage was showing. She then made her way over to where Ezra sat and sat on his lap giving the blonde a frigid look.

"Do you mind leaving us alone tatter tot?"

"I don't take orders from a junior high schooler. Now do us a favor and fuck off."

Just then Hanna spilled her drink all over the blondes head and she screamed.

"You stupid little bitch. You're going to pay for that."

"Just let it go Allison." Ezra said giving her a pointed look.

Allison stood up splashing a drink in Ezra's face and walked off not too happy.

"What was that about?" Ezra hissed slurring his words a little.

He was obviously drunk out of his mind.

"I was saving you from utter social destruction. That girl is so not worth your time."

"That's not for you to decide Aria."

"Whatever Ezra. I'm just trying to save you from a bunch of unfortunate STD's."

"Why did you come over here Aria?"

"Because I want to dance with you. I heard your moves are legendary."

"I don't think that's a good idea Aria."

"Oh come on Ezra. I love this song and it would be a shame to waste it."

"I never took you as a Taylor Swift fan."

"Well I am, so are you going to dance with me or not?"

"I still don't think it's a good idea Aria."

"Why not? Are you afraid of me or something?"

"Yes very afraid."

"Don't be. I'm harmless. Here let me show you."

That's when she kissed him. It was short and sweet but it still made her heart race and to her surprise he was actually kissing her back.

"Come on." He said pulling her to the dance floor.

They danced until she accidently bumped into Ezra's chest and laughed.

"I guess alcohol and dancing don't mix." She laughed looking into Ezra's eyes.

He pulled her into a kiss and they kissed for a little bit before finding a room upstairs to continue their conversation.

Their clothes were off in seconds and Ezra's hands roamed her body before he entered her. She cried out slightly but after a little while the pain turned into a slight throbbing and all there was was her and Ezra.

Aria pulled herself out of the memory and screamed into her pillow. She had a lot of work to do tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 6

After dinner, Aria decided to try and make amends with the three people who were the most pist at her at that moment. She set off to Spencer's house first, but when she got there she was gretted by Mrs. Hastings instead.

"She's not home. She went to a party with Hanna and Emily."

"Thank you anyway."

Next she went to Jason's house in downtown Rosewood.

"Go away Aria. I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Jason hear me out."

"Listen Aria. I don't want to talk to you especially after everything that happened with Ezra after our date. Now leave before I call the cops on you for trespassing."

Jason slammed the door in her face much to her dismay. This was just not her night apparently. She still wanted to see Ezra though at least he wouldn't kick her out when he heard what she had to say.

When she got to the campus, she got instructions to Ezra's Frat house and heard loud music coming from the house. She knocked on the door and a college student with a beer gut answered. His eyes swept her up and down making her cringe slightly and she noticed the name Jordan stitched to his shirt.

"Hey babe . Are you lost?"

The stench of beer fell over her making her wince.

"No. I'm here to see one of your housemates"

"Who's that? We have tons of those around here."

"Ezra Fitz."

"Yeah. I know Ezra. He usually has blondes looking for him though if he needs to get laid. What's your name little one?"

"Aria."

"I'll be back in a minute."

Jordan shut the door and Aria waited there patiently.

Ten minutes later, Ezra answered the door wearing an NYC t-shirt and black boxer shorts. His black hair was matted, which meant she must have woken him up or interrupted a score. As if fucking her that week wasn't enough for a player like Ezra.

"What's up Aria? Where's Mike?"

"I need to talk to you and Mike went back to Preston this morning so you don't have to look over your shoulder at every waking moment afraid that my brother will beat you ass for screwing me."

"You shouldn't be here Aria. It's too dangerous for you here."

"Well I want to be here and I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm telling you to go home and you should probably follow my advice."

"I remember what happened that night!" she shouted as he was shutting the door.

It flew back open and Ezra sighed.

"Follow me. We need to discuss this in a more private setting."

Aria followed Ezra up the stairs and into what she assumed was Ezra's room. There was no half-naked girls there so she guessed that he had been tryin g to sleep when she had arrived.

"Talk."

She replayed the details for him and he groaned.

"I am so fucked that's worse than what everyone told me."

"We both are fucked Ezra."

"I took advantage of you Aria."

"No you didn't Ezra. You didn't force yourself on me that much I remember."

"Shut up Aria. This is bad no matter what the circumstances were."

"If you want me to shut up Ezra, you'll have to make me because I'm not staying silent."

Ezra grabbed her and locked his lips with hers. They both fell on the bed as his hands went up her shirt.

When he pulled away she was breathless.

"go home now Aria. I mean it this time. Go home before I rip every inch of the clothing you're wearing and repeat what happened that night."

She nodded and got the hell out of there with the kiss still tingling on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 7

Aria tossed and turned in her bed and finally tossed off the covers. She hated that Ezra had told her to leave directly after their kiss. She hoped out of her bed and put on some exercise clothes. Maybe a run would help her since sleep wasn't coming easy that night.

She tiptoed down the stairs careful not to wake her sleeping parents then silently shut the door breathing in the cold winter air.

"It's kind of late to be out don't you think?"

Aria spun around to see Ezra by the stairs the moonlight shinned off his hair which made him seem twice as irresistible.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aria nodded and sat on the steps pulling her jacket tighter to fight off the cold. Ezra sat next to her never taking his eyes off her.

"I like you a lot." She said  
"Aria-"

"No just listen to me please. I want you to like me Ezra. I want this to be normal, but since you're my brothers' best friend it can never be normal. But it is stupid for us to like each other and not do anything about it."

"Aria, if Mike ever found out that we slept together or that I liked you he'd kill me. You're his little sister and i-I can't see you as more."

"But what if it's right? What if you're just throwing it all away because of my brother?"

"It might be right Aria, but it's also wrong."

"How could it possibly be wrong Ezra? It's not wrong unless we think it is."

"Aria. I already explained this to you if Mike-"

"I don't care about Mike! What about what you want? What about what I want? Are you really going to let Mike stand in the way of us being together?"

"I wish it was that simple."

"It can be if you want it to be. You're just making it harder. Go on a date with me and find out what I'm talking about."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. For a college freshman Ezra could really be dumb at times.

"Do you really like me?" she questioned.

"You know I do Aria. I wouldn't be here in the middle of the night if I didn't."

"Then go on a date with me. Valentine's day is in two days and we can see if this works and if it doesn't well then at least we can say we tried and we have no regrets."

Ezra bit on his lip fighting with his decision. She could still tell that Mike was influencing his decision and Mike didn't even know about them.

"Please." She added not wanting to lose the battle.

Ezra closed his eyes and exhaled. He leaned in to kiss her much to her surprise. Aria leaned into the kiss. He nodded when he pulled away making Aria smile. At least she could hold onto that moment if things didn't end well.


	8. Chapter 8

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 8

Aria saw Spencer by her locker talking to Jason and even though things seemed to be looking up for her and Ezra, the other things she had messed up were still waiting. She took in a deep calming breath and walked up to them with confidence.

"Hey." She said.

"What do you want?" Spencer said.

Jason didn't even bother saying anything to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about our date. I shouldn't have went out with you when I knew I had feelings for another person. I'm sorry for that and I hope you'll forgive me."

"I guess I can't really be mad for you telling the truth. Alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you Jason."

"I guess I'll forgive you too, but I'm still ticked at you." Spencer said.

"And I can handle that. Thank you."

Aria wasn't sure, but she swore she saw a hint of a smile on Spencer's face. Well at least she was slowly making baby steps to fix things with her best friends. She just hoped Ezra was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

The heart wants what it wants

Chapter 9

Aria exhaled softly as she fidgeted with her shirt for the billionth time that day. Ezra would be here soon and she wanted to look perfect. The doorbell rang and Aria thanked God that her parents had decided to go out that night. There would be less questions that way.

She opened the door and smiled as Ezra handed her flowers. She took them and smiled.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Ezra."

Aria put the flowers in a nearby vase.

"Are you ready to go?" Ezra asked.

"Yes."

He put his hand in hers as they walked to his truck and drove to the park where Ezra set up a picnic for the two of them.

"Wow a candle light picnic in the park. How romantic of you."

Ezra smiled and helped her sit down. He opened a bowl of strawberries, whip cream, and chocolate and offered her one. She ate it and laughed when whip cream got on her nose.

"Here let me get that for you." He said.

He wiped the whip cream off her nose and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So thanks for this date."

"You're welcome."

They talked for hours about little things and Arian realized she liked Ezra more than she used to. She even thought he was starting to like her too. She laughed as Ezra managed to settle on top of her. They had been talking about a funny story with Mike and him when Ezra had tackled her when she wouldn't stop laughing. Now she couldn't stop.

"You think it's funny to be caught by the principal?"

"Uh..yeah. It's hilarious." She laughed. "Especially when it involves masturbating in class."

"I'll show you hilarious."

That's when Ezra grabbed the whip cream and filled her bra with it.

"Oh my God I can't believe you just did that. You're such a jerk." She laughed

"Hey at least it washes off." He smiled

Aria picked up the chocolate syrup and squeezed it all over him.

"Now that's funny."

Suddenly Ezra and Aria started a food fight and were soon covered with chocolate and whip cream. They laughed, but suddenly stopped just looking at each other. Ezra pushed her hair away from her face then they were kissing. Ezra rolled her over so that he would be on top of her. She pulled away breathless.

"Ezra-"

"Yeah."

"Don't stop."

He didn't need any more convincing as he ripped her clothes off and his. Moments later, he was inside her making her feel more like a woman than a little girl. She moaned as he went harder barely containing himself as he moaned her name over and over. She cried out when he finished inside her and he kissed her chest.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

He pulled out of her and kissed her.

"I don't regret it." He said.

"Thank you." She said leaning into his chest.

They stared up at the star filled sky just holding onto each other and enjoying the beautiful starry night.


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart wants what it wants

Chapter 10

Aria shuffled her feet around while she waited patiently at Spencer's door. She really had to tell someone about Ezra and Spencer was the only one she felt comfortable around at the moment.

The door opened and Spencer materialized. She leaned casually against the door frame titled her head to side as a gesture to let Aria in. Aria nodded her thanks and placed her jacket on the coat hanger. She followed Spencer up to her room and sat on the bed. It had seemed that Spencer had been painting her nails before Aria had come in. The smell of fingernail polish still lingered in the air.

"So what's up?"

"I had sex with Ezra again."

Spencer dipped the brush into the nail polish.

"How was it?"

"It felt really good."

"How did it happen this time?"

"I asked him to go out with me on Valentine's Day, so we went on a date and one thing led to another and we ended up having sex again in the park."

"How romantic?"

"But now it's real. It's not just a drunken mistake anymore."

"I thought you wanted it that way."

"I just want it to be easy. There is nothing asy about screwing my brother's best friend behind his back."

"Break up with him then."

"It's not that simple."

"How is it not simple?"

"I like him a lot. The only problem is that I'm falling in love with him and my brother has no idea."

"Tell your brother."

" I can't. He'll kill Ezra if he ever finds out."

"What are you worried about?"

"I hate lying to him. I used to tell Mike everything. Now I can barely look at him. What if I tell him about Ezra and me and he feels like he should hate me or doesn't even want to look at me anymore?"

"Do you really think your brother is that shallow?"

"When it comes to Ezra he is."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 11

Aria exhaled as Ezra rolled off her and pulled her to him. He played with her hair as a sigh of content ran through her body.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine. You know how boring classes are."

"Tell me about it."

"And you?"

"Same old same old."

"that's good."

"Ezra I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What would you think if we told people about us?"

"You know how I feel about that Aria. What if Mike hears something?"

"Mike isn't even in town anymore. What are you so worried about?"

"It will get to him eventually Aria. You know this. I wish things could be different, but they can't."

"Forget it."

She sat up and started putting on her clothes.

"Aria-"

"I need to go."

Then she left without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 12

Aria stared at Spencer painting her toe nails . She still wasn't talking to Ezra while he was being unreasonable. Jason was in the corner reading a magazine.

"Can I tell you guys something personal about me and Ezra?"

"Go ahead."

"I-I feel like his whore rather than his girlfriend. We can't even go on a normal date because he thinks one of Mike's friends will see us. I'm sick of it."

"Then tell him how you feel."

"If I do that I might lose him."

"Would that be such a bad thing if you felt the way you felt?"

"I don't know."

"If you want my advice then here it is, tell Ezra or tell Mike. Sure he'll be pissed off at first, but he's still your brother."

"What if he knows the truth and totally ignores me?"

"That's a chance you have to be willing to take. Nothing that's worth it is ever easy."

Aria exhaled none of this was ever easy.


	13. Chapter 13

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 13

Aria fixed her hair as Ezra laid there watching her. She sighed and turned around to look at her. She sighed and turned around to look at him.

"So are you staying here for spring break?" he asked.

She grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her hair.

"Aria."

"Hmm."

"Spring break. Any plans?"

She blew air out through her lips and looked at a picture of Mike and her at a carnival.

"I'm thinking about visiting Mike."

Ezra sat up immediately his face full of concern.

"Relax I'm not going to tell him about us. I know you don't want that."

Aria got up and started putting on her clothes.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that now is not the right time."

She whirled around narrowing her eyes.

"When is the right time Ezra? When he walks in on us doing it or if you knock me up eventually? Is that the right time to tell him? What about when someone else finds out about us all together? What about then?"

Ezra got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Aria, calm down."

She blew air through her lips.

"I'm just so tired of this. I want to be with you Ezra. Really be with you and I can't be with you if you're too afraid to even tell my brother about us."

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

She put her hand to her head.

"No I just want some time to think. I just want to see my brother and have fun for once."

"Well, I'll give you all the time in the world."

Before she knew it Ezra was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 14

Aria unpacked her clothes staring at her room. She let out a sigh as she remembered one conversation that she had with Mike during her spring break.

It was when she was packing up to go back to Rosewood. Mike had came in and rubbed her shoulders.

"Alright Aria you've been dodging me all week. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Aria sighed. "There's this guy-"

"Oh what's his name?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh it's one of those situations. I'm sorry sis."

"It's okay."

"No Aria it's not. A guy should flaunt you not hide you away like some white trash ho."

"I just don't know what to do."

"I think you do. You just don't want to admit it to yourself."

She blinked as Mike picked up her suitcase.

"Come on. Let's get you to that airport."

She smiled. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

"You? Never."

She hugged him and they left.

Now she was back at her house unpacking her stuff and waiting for Ezra to come over. She was going to do something that she never thought she'd have the courage to do if it wasn't for Mike.

Her door opened and she looked over to her shoulder to see Ezra coming towards her. He kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. She couldn't. He pulled away with concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong?"

She pushed him away and went back to unpacking.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

Aria turned around. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then why should what Mike think matter to you?"

"It just does Aria."

Aria sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

"It's over."

"What's over?"

"Us. We're over. At least until you come clean about us."

"Aria-"

"Just go."

"Aria-"

"Leave! Get out! I don't want you here!"

Ezra nodded and left the room as Aria sat down on her bed and cried. What had she just done?


	15. Chapter 15

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 15

Aria sat at the smoothie shop downtown sipping on her drink as a girl with long curly black hair sat down next to her.

"What's got you so down?" she asked

Aria put her drink down and looked at the girl.

"A dumbass ex-boyfriend. What about you?"

"Just plain old dumbasses in general."

Aria laughed and drank her smoothie.

"I'm Mona."

"Aria."

"Ugh. I swear I hate cramps."

"Yeah. They always suck."

"I'm so sorry you probably don't want to hear about that."

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Good."

"Yeah."

When Aria got home, she checked her calendar. Her period was a week late. It was probably nothing. She put her calendar away and went to go eat dinner with her parents. Her mother put down the fish and she suddenly felt very sick.

"Honey, What's wrong?" her dad said.

Aria threw up and her mother rushed to her side. Bile covered her clothes.

"Honey."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What happened honey?"

"I think I might be coming down with something."

"Well let's get you in the shower and change your clothes. Then you can go to bed."

"Thnaks mom."

"I hope you feel better baby."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 16

"Aria, are you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked.

Aria sat on a bench trying to catch her breath after she had puked for the fifth time that morning.

"I'm fine now. I'm just a little burnt out and sick."

"Did you and Ezra get drunk last night or something?"

"No I-I broke up with Ezra."

"Oh why?"

"He didn't want to tell people about us."

Spencer pondered something as her eyes widened.

"Aria, when was your last period?"

"Seven weeks ago."

"You're a week late."

"Why does it matter? What does that have to do with me and Ezra?"

"Aria. I think you might be pregnant."

"What?"

"Think about it Aria. You've been having sex with Ezra. You haven't had your period in seven weeks, and you show all the symptoms."

"No, I-I can't be pregnant."

"Aria I know it's difficult to think that you might be pregnant, but it's a very big possibility and you have to admit that."

"Shit. This couldn't be happening."

"What are you going to do?"

"First. I need to get a pregnancy test. Will you-Will you go with me?"

Spencer took Aria's hand.

"Of course. I will."

When Aria picked out the perfect prom dress, she and Spencer went to the store to buy a pregnancy test. She paid for it then told herself she couldn't be pregnant. Could she?


	17. Chapter 17

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 17

Aria stared at the pregnancy test box trying to figure out their instructions when her mom came in and she was forced to hide it under her pillow.

"Ezra's here to see you. Do you want me to send him up?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Her mother nodded and closed the door. Aria got the pregnancy test from under her pillow and shoved it into her closet so Ezra wouldn't find it. She closed it as soon as her door opened and Ezra entered.

"Hey." She said breathless.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

Before she knew it, Ezra had crossed the room and smashed his lips to hers as her back hit the closet door. She forgot about her problems and just lost herself in the kiss. His hands went to her shirt and she stopped him. If she was pregnant than a baby bump would be slowly showing on her stomach and she didn't want Ezra to see it. At least until she was for sure if she was pregnant or not.

"Aria. I'm so sorry for being an ass. I should have never let you go, so I have a negotiation for you."

"What would that be?"

"I'll agree to let us go public with our relationship if you take mw to your prom."

She laughed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes Ezra. I'll go with you."

He smiled and kissed her, but all she could think about was what Ezra would think if she was pregnant.


	18. Chapter 18

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 18

There was only one thing on Aria's mind when she entered the house. She had to take that pregnancy test. Unfortunately, she couldn't get that done yesterday, because Ezra had wanted to celebrate them getting back together in the form of her bed. She couldn't help it she was beyond now she had to take it today.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on her side today because Mike was in the kitchen. Great. She didn't expect that she would have to deal with Mike now. When he saw her, Mike hugged her.

"Hey sis. You better slow down on that fast food. You look like you've gained some weight."

That's because she might be pregnant with his best friend's baby, but she smiled instead of saying that out loud and hit him.

"So how's boy trouble?"

"I have none actually."

"Oh. Did you dump him?"

"Yeah, but we got back together yesterday."

"Why?"

"He's coming clean about us. He even asked me if I'd invite him to my prom."

Mike's face changed suddenly as it did when he went into protective brother mode.

"He doesn't go to your school."

"No."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"Do I know him?"

Aria stared down at her hands.

"Yes."

Mike put a thumb under Aria's face and lifted it.

"Who is it Aria? And don't lie to me because you're horrible at it."

"You have to promise you won't be mad."

"Aria-"

"It's Ezra okay. I'm dating Ezra."

Mike's face went white as his lips started to turn blue.

"Mike-"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has he been screwing you?"

"Who says he's been screwing me? We can have a relationship without sex you know."

"I know Ezra, Aria. How long?"

"I don't want to tell you."

Mike grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to him.

"Mike you're hurting me stop."

"How long?"

"Since-Since the party."

He removed his hand from her and his eyes went to her stomach.

"I'll kill him."

"Mike!"

Before she could say another word Mike was gone. She threw up in the trashcan. She was so fucked.


	19. Chapter 19

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 19

Aria inhaled taking a deep breath as she stared at the pregnancy test that was still pending the results.

What would she do tonight if she really was pregnant?

First she would have to tell Ezra then they could talk about what to do from there. She stared down at the test as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Positive. The test was positive.

She really was pregnant with Ezra's baby. Tears fell down from her eyes as she gripped onto the sink. A knock startled her as she threw the pregnancy test in the trash and dried her tears.

"Come in."

Ezra came in holding something behind his back. She looked in the mirror and stared at her stomach. Mike was right about one thing. She had gained some weight. So much that she could see a small little baby bump. She smiled. There was a baby in there. Her baby. Ezra's baby. Their baby.

He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to kiss her neck. She moaned and twisted around to kiss him. He kissed back and placed her on the counter. His hands ran up her short black dress. She moaned. Damn hormones.

"Hmmm….Do you want me already?" he whispered.

"Yes."

She let her straps slip, but he pulled them back up and kissed her.

"No. We are not missing your prom to have sex."

She pouted as he helped her down from the counter.

"Would it totally be cheesy if I had something for you?"

"No. Not at all."

He smiled and dug into his pants pulling out a golden heart locket that said love on it.

"Ezra."

"Aria. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed him and he put the necklace on her.

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiled.

"More than ready."


	20. Chapter 20

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 20

Aria and Ezra danced as Aria felt someone tap her side. Spencer stood there smiling.

"Do you mind if I steal my friend for a bit?" she asked Ezra.

"No. Not at all." Ezra said.

Spencer grabbed Aria's wrist and Aria smiled at Ezra.

"I'll be right back."

Spencer steered Aria to a vacant corner so she would be sure no one was listening.

"Did you find out yet?"

Aria nodded suddenly feeling sick.

"And?"

"I'm pregnant."

Spencer hugged Aria and she cried on her friend's shoulder.

"Have you told Ezra yet?"

Aria shook her head.

"We just got back together. I'm not sure how to tell him he's going to be a father."

"Well you better do it soon. You're already showing."

Aria sighed. " I know."

"If Ezra doesn't want the baby. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Aria rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"But I want it so much."


	21. Chapter 21

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 21

Aria danced with Ezra as she felt like a princess. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he knew. She would tell him as soon as the dance was over. If he was unhappy with keeping the baby than they'd find some other alternative, but abortion was defiantly out of the question.

She looked up at Ezra and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You. Me. Us."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss happily hoping that they would always stay this way despite the big news she was going to share with him. Please God, let them be alright.


	22. Chapter 22

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 22

While Ezra and Aria danced she thought it was going to be the perfect night until Mike suddenly charged into the prom from out of nowhere and slammed his fist into Ezra's face. Aria screamed and tried to calm Mike down.

"Mike please."

"Aria stay out of this."

"The hell I will. You can't do that."

"He slept with you Aria. You're my baby sister. I can do whatever I want."

He punched Ezra again.

"Mike please stop it!"

Mike punched Ezra repeatedly and he wouldn't stop. Shit.

"Mike! Stop, please."

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

Ezra pushed a stunned Mike away and went to Aria putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked.

She nodded and Ezra hugged her.

"I'm going to be a dad."

That's when Ezra was ripped away from her and tossed to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you." Mike said with fury in his eyes.

"Mike get off him."

Aria tried to pull Mike off, but he shoved her out of the way and she fell on her stomach. Very hard. Oh God. Her baby.

Aria gasped into a panic. Ezra was struggling to get Mike off and see if she was okay. Tears rolled down Aria's eyes as she clutched onto her stomach.

Suddenly Mike was ripped away from Ezra thanks to Jason and a few of his jock friends.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I fell on my stomach. Oh God! Ezra, what if something happened?"

"You-You can't think that way. Come on I'll take you to the hospital."

Aria nodded and Ezra helped her up.

"Go!" Jason shouted struggling to hold Mike back.

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand and they ran out of the prom to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Chapter 23

Aria breathed heavily as Ezra pulled into the emergency room. She cried as he carried her in and the nurses set her up in a room to check on the baby.

"If anything happens to our baby I will never forgive Mike." She cried.

Ezra smoothed her hair trying to calm her down.

"You need o clam down Ma'am the doctor said. "Calm her down."

Ezra grabbed Aria's chin and made her look at him.

"The baby will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"The baby will be fine. He'll be fine."

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?"

Trixie felt something probing inside her, but kept looking at Ezra.

"Father's intuition. I mean you're absolutely glowing."

She smiled as she heard the monitor beating strong and well.

"The baby is fine. You're around eight weeks."

"Is that my baby?" she said pointing to the monitor.

"Yes. That's your baby."

Aria felt tears release from her eyes as Ezra kissed her stomach. The doctor then left Aria and Ezra alone ordering Aria to take it easy and not to get too stressed. Aria held Ezra's hand as he climbed up on the bed next to her.

"Aria. Let's run away."

"What?"

"Run away with me. I want you and the baby to be safe. Please say you will. We can raise this baby together. Just say you will."

"Okay. I'll run away with you."

Ezra smiled kissing her baby bump.

"Nobody is ever going to hurt you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Aria smiled as Ezra fell asleep listening to her stomach. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.


	24. Chapter 24

The Heart Wants What It Wants

Epilogue

Aria was awakened by a jumping on her bed and giggled catching Charlie in her arms.

"Hey baby. Where's Phyllis?"

"With her daddy." Ezra said coming in with a wiggling Phyllis.

"Ezra you know she doesn't like to be held."

"I'm just trying to get her settled down. Spencer and Jason will be coming over soon."

Aria stretched and outstretched her arms to take Phyllis. Aria loved being a mother, but she was sad that out of all the people who were watching her children grow up that Mike wasn't one of them. When Aria and Ezra had moved back to Rosewood with a four year old Charlie and Aria pregnant again, Mike had claimed that he no longer wanted anything to do with Aria or Ezra.

This made her sad at first, but they eventually realized that it was for the best. Now Aria had everything and had to worry about nothing as she looked at her beautiful family. She realized with absolute certainty that this was the way she always wanted her life to be.

The End


End file.
